Elevator Shaft
by xXxPrincess of DreamsxXx
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy get stuck in an elevator at the mall. What and whose secret will this bring out? There's more than one secret about to be shared.


**Welcome to my 3rd fanfic! If you're here you are probably a supporter of BB/Rae, after all, this is a fic about them. So, I'm going to tell you now, that if you are not a BB/Rae fan, then you should LEAVE! Seriously, common sense! All of you who are still left… Hope you enjoy! **

Elevator Shaft

"I can't believe you talked me into this again…" Raven rolled her eyes at all her friends' actions.

"Well… What would a trip to the mall be without you?" Beast Boy elbowed Raven gently in the arm.

"Yes friend, all your complaints make the trip!" Starfire clapped, giggling.

"You're not helping Star…" Beast Boy mumbled to the cheery girl.

"So, BB, wanna hit GAME GALLA?" Cyborg asked the green teen questioningly, sure of the answer.

"Naw… I was thinking along the lines of something more like that café that Raven likes to go to so much…" Beast Boy answered right before tripping over his own feet and kissing the floor. '_Smooth…' _he thought in disappointment. Cyborg laughed, slapping his knee.

"Okay Romeo… You go for that…" the cybernetic teen headed into GAME GALLA as the changeling peeled himself off the ground.

"Why would you want to go to a café where people recite depressing poetry and drink herbal tea?" Raven asked the boy curiously, squinting her eyes and looking at him suspiciously.

"Well… I'm a very, uh, open kind of guy. Open to new things that is…" Beast Boy answered her question idiotically. _'You're so going to blow it! What an idiot… Why didn't you think of all this stuff before hand…'_

"Well friends, I am going to be shopping in here so if you need me this is where I shall be!" Starfire announced jovially, walking into the Wet Seal.

"Bye guys… I'm going to get more hair gel and then I have to get some new equipment for combat practice… Have fun…" Robin told his friends, walking into Sally's. Beast Boy laughed a little once he was out of earshot.

"What?" Raven asked the still laughing Beast Boy.

"He shops at Sally's…" He began to chuckle again. Raven couldn't help but crack a smile. Luckily her hood was up.

"My café is upstairs… Want to take the escalator?" Raven asked him after she had stopped smiling.

"No, the elevator's right there so why don't we just take that?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow at her lack of observation.

"Well… Ya, we can take the elevator…" Beast Boy couldn't help but detect a little fear in her voice as he pushed the button.

"What floor is it on?" Beast Boy asked. There were, after all, 5 floors in this mall.

"Four…" Raven replied. Beast Boy hit the phone. As they started to rise he realized Raven's face cringe. Suddenly they were jerked to a stop.

"Wow!" Beast Boy tasted the floor for the second time that day, but this time it was carpeted.

"Oh god no…" Raven closed her eyes. Then the power went out. "No!" She exclaimed fiercely.

"Raven, what's wrong!" Beast Boy asked her in a moment of pure and desperate fear.

"I… I'm fine… I was just startled is all…" She placed a hand on her forehead. "Just push the help button… Now!" she screamed at him after he had just stood looking at her.

"Okay, okay… Are you sure everything's alright?" he asked her attentively as he hit the help button.

"Look… You have to promise never to tell any of the others this… Got it?"

"Ya, I promise…" he leaned against the wall, looking towards the door. Finally Raven took her hand off her forehead and opened her eyes, turning to lean on her side to face toward Beast Boy. He leaned over to face her.

"Well… I'm kind of… Claustrophobic… Really claustrophobic…" she told him. He noticed her face was paler than usual.

"Wow Raven. I didn't think you were really afraid of anything… It's not a big deal though. Everybody's go there fears…"

"Not me… I'm not supposed to fear… I'm not supposed to fear because I'm not supposed to feel… You couldn't possibly understand…"

"If you thought I couldn't understand than why did you decide to tell me?" he asked her, arching an eyebrow and grinning ever so slightly.

"I don't know…" Raven thought about it. Why _had _she chosen to tell him?

"I think I know why…" Beast Boy's grin turned to a total smirk. "You like me, you like me!" he burst out in a little dance. Her face grew dark for a moment and he shrunk back. "Or… It was something else…" Her face softened again.

"Why did you say that?" Raven asked, smirking.

"I don't know…"

"I think I know why…" Raven answered him.

"Oh really? Why then?" he retorted.

"Because you like me… You like me…" she whispered.

"How do you know that?" he blushed, hoping she wouldn't notice it through the dark.

"I'm empathic you idiot..." she answered, smiling to herself. Closing her eyes, she thought about what she had known for quite sometime. She liked him in return… But should she tell him?

"I am NOT an IDIOT!" he exclaimed. Raven took this opportunity to leap into action, pulling him close to her in a big hug. What did she have to lose? "Wow…" Beast Boy whispered into Raven's hair. He tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. "So you do like me?" Raven answered him by kissing him back.

**Shorter than my Rob/Star oneshot but hey… I think it's still pretty good… Don't you?**

**The Royal Princess**

♥

**ya**


End file.
